<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding by WeirdlyKagome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437248">Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyKagome/pseuds/WeirdlyKagome'>WeirdlyKagome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyKagome/pseuds/WeirdlyKagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is never given a chance to voice her opinion. Finally, when she gains her courage to choose a path in her life will she be given the chance to make her own life choices?<br/>A product of my sympathy towards Rin because she was given no choice in Yashahime.<br/>A story of the unfolding romance between Rin and Kagome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: IY and its characters do not belong to me. I am making no profit or claims from this fanfiction, it is a harmless product of my rather villainous musings.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lol…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, I am finally doing this. OMG! This better be a good read. I had this idea one day while writing my school reports and it would not leave me alone. So, I wrote this down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a Yuri, GL, Girl on girl, whatever you like to call it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairings: Rin/Kagome</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, a pretty weird pairing, I know, hope I could do some justice to them. They are my fav. girls in IY and hence it was only a matter of time I picturized them together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“Rin, from this day forward, you will stay in this village.”</p><p>Those were the last words Sesshomaru-sama had spoken to her before he had left Rin at the village of Edo. Rin had not thought of protesting back then. Why would she need to? Her Sesshomaru-sama always came back to her. But Rin had been sorely mistaken, so sorely mistaken. One week, two weeks, three weeks…had already passed but he was not back, Rin was left all alone in the village.</p><p>Rin’s life had started out with a decision made by her caretaker, her need to be re-introduced into the human society. She wondered why had her guardian never asked for her opinion. She had always believed in him and hence Rin had given up on her morose thoughts, she would try to live amongst humans if that is what her Sesshomaru-sama truly wanted from her. She was truly grateful to her lord and knew that he had probably taken his decision to pave a new way for Rin, but for Rin, well…she just wished to speak to him once more.</p><hr/><p>Sango-chan had been a very amiable host, really. Rin was happy when she lived with her. She helped her with cooking, airing her futon and would often share stories of great Taijiya wars with her. But Rin was not happy. She was just enduring, with a smile on her face and a longing to run freely in the high meadows of Japan.</p><p>Sango-chan got married pretty quickly. It had been just a rush of a few months for Rin when she had been living somewhat comfortably with Sango and the next thing she knew; she was having a ‘talk’ with Sango-chan.</p><p>“Rin-chan,” Sango took Rin’s small hands in her calloused palms. “I…I am so sorry to do this but you know right, I am now married to Houshi-sama?”</p><p>Rin nodded stiffly, her cowlick bouncing on her head. Rin had been dreading this ‘talk’ for a while now.</p><p>“I would be moving into a joint hut with him. So, you have to move in with Kaede-baasan.”</p><p>Something dimmed inside of Rin once again. She bowed her head, hiding her face from Sango. She did not want Sango to see her face. She wanted to hide the ugly tears that were falling without any hint of stopping. She did not want to lose another one of her guardians.</p><p>That evening when Rin had collected herself enough, she gave Sango one of her best smiles and had shouted, “Congratulations, Sango-chan, I am so happy for you!”</p><p>But within those happy smiles and those affectionate words were the hidden pain which none of the adults understood,</p><p>
  <em>I was not given a chance to decide, once again!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kaede-baasan was an old lady. But Rin never had any issues with her age. She was old, cranky and fussy but understanding and patient when the situation demanded. It had been almost two years since she had been bunking with the old lady. Contrary to how she had been living with Sango, over here, Rin had to work and forage for herself. At least this part of her manual job reminded her of her times with Sesshomaru-sama.</p><p>Rin was not happy perse, but she was managing. Mornings began with carrying two buckets of water to and from the river, afternoons were filled with dinner preparations and some of her free time was given to the embroidery that she had been doing as a present to Sango’s twin daughters.</p><p>“Rin!”</p><p>The voice of her lord always rekindled that familiar desire in Rin that she had felt while travelling with him. The feeling she had felt when she could prance around Japan; under the blue skies, on the green meadows and amongst the high mountains, the desire for wandering, which she was sure her lord shared with her. Her lord had often called it wanderlust and Rin loved wandering.</p><p>This had become a routine for Rin. Sesshomaru-sama would come to visit her every few months and he would bring her a new kimono. Yellow, orange, pink, blue, and all kinds of colours, but never green. Rin had wondered why, her lord knew, green was her favourite colour.</p><p>But more than the colour green, Rin would have loved staying and conversing with her lord, her guardian. So, every time when he would land in front of Kaede’s house, call out her name, give her a parcelled kimono, nod at her once and would be gone, Rin was always left behind. Only her parcel in her hand, a fleeting smile on her face and the lingering, ‘<em>When will you return, my lord?’</em>, would be left behind with her. And just like that, Rin’s heart would break more, with each passing month.</p><hr/><p>Three years had passed just like that, in a blur for the rest while it had been agonizingly slow for Rin. Rin still laughed, still played tag with Sango’s kids, but never laughed from the bottom of her heart or played because she felt the thrill of a chase.</p><p>Rin was just there, surviving.</p><p>Then just like all those other days in the previous years, that one day, Kagome-chan came back to the village, riding on Inuyasha-sama’s back. Just like that, the almost monotonous atmosphere was sparked with Kagome-chan’s light, making it more lovely, livelier.</p><p>But that never mattered to Rin, why it should have, Kagome-chan would be like the rest after all. The day when everyone was having fun, dancing, drinking and singing for the return of the Miko, Rin had escaped into her small sanctuary, behind the Inuyasha’s forest, a small ravine.</p><hr/><p>“Rin-chan? I thought I saw you back there. Why are you here?”</p><p>Rin heard the crunching of a few dried leaves, due to the weather being too dry before the winter arrived. She turned around and her eyes had widened.</p><p>
  <em>Kagome-chan? Why was she here?</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Rin, it’s been so long!” Kagome smiled her heart thawing smile at Rin and hugged her tightly in her arms.</p><p>Rin stiffened at first, but then she relaxed. She realized she was digging deeper into Kagome-chan’s hug. Rin would never forget the smell of Kagome-chan that day, or the way Rin trembled in her arms from suppressed tears. How she had needed that hug. How she had needed someone there. How she needed someone to care. Rin could never define in words. Rin returned Kagome’s hug and pulled her tiny body closer into her sister figure.</p><p>“Hey, Rin. What happened, sweetie? Why would you run away from the festivities? Were you not enjoying yourself, honey?” Kagome asked her, kissing softly on Rin’s little cowlick.</p><p>Just like that, Rin poured out everything to Kagome-chan. Her heart, her soul, her regrets. Kagome-chan sat there and comforted the eleven-year girl that evening. She sent away Inuyasha-sama when he had come to take her back. Rin knew that tonight was the time Kagome-chan should have spent with Inuyasha-sama, a night where they would reminiscence their lost time, but Rin could not let her go, would not let her go, she needed this, needed Kagome’s warm hug and her soft smell. Just for tonight, Rin had whispered to herself.</p><p>The days and months that followed were never the same for Rin again. Kagome-chan paid so close attention to Rin that she had felt all her wounds healing in her little heart. No matter where Kagome was, she would always take Rin along with her. Rin was selfish, she wanted Kagome at nights as well, she wanted to hug her and sleep in her protective embrace, but she knew, the nights belonged strictly to Inuyasha-sama. Kagome-chan had married Inuyasha-sama but she never forgot Rin. She was never like Sango-chan.</p><p>Rin felt sick of herself. She was fifteen, she was an adult and she was far too happy when Inuyasha-sama divorced Kagome-chan. Rin was delirious with happiness, but all of her happiness had vanished into thin air when Kagome-chan cried after Inuyasha-sama had left the village.</p><p>Rin took Kagome to a small hut, previously Inuyasha-sama’s and Kagome’s shared house and held her close, allowing her to cry into her shoulder all night. That was the first night Rin had held Kagome so close, so close to her heart and had felt their hearts beating together. It was the most beautiful sound she had heard.</p><p>Rin’s life with Kagome-chan had been the best she had lived in a long, long time. Would it ever replace her life with Sesshomaru-sama? No! Would it be better than the life she had after Sesshomaru had left her in the village, Yes, definitely far better!</p><p>Rin was happy truly happy.</p><hr/><p>She worked in the garden with Kagome.</p><p>“Rin-chan, do you think the weeds have grown too much?” Kagome turned towards Rin, her hair flying lightly with the wind and her facial features softened by the sun’s rays.</p><p>“Mmhm…” Rin replied to Kagome, not really looking at her. Rin’s lips twitched, any time now.</p><p>“Hey! Look at me when you are talking.” Kagome’s scowl was all Rin desired when she made Kagome angry. The way her cheeks flushed and her straw-hat tilted with the wind, was the entire world to Rin.</p><p>“I am looking at you, Kagome!” Rin moved closer to the older woman, their nose almost brushing, their breaths mingling and she was delighted when Kagome blushed a pretty fuchsia.</p><p>Coughing loudly in her hands, Kagome started picking out the weeds once again, scowling as she glared at the pests that would not go away. Rin could not stop the giggle that bubbled from the bottom of her heart. Kagome was so cute.</p><p>“Kagome!”</p><p>There it was, that monotone, Rin had once loved so much and now she despised. Rin narrowed her eyes and lifted her head, her eyes clashing with the brilliant gold of her lord.</p><p>“Rin!” A nod at her.</p><p>Rin nodded back and kept on staring, asking in silence what he wanted over here.</p><p>Rin’s heart filled with a sharp itch when her lord shifted his head to look at the older girl beside her.</p><p>“Kagome, come! We shall converse!”</p><p>With that, he left but Kagome was still sitting there, without any hint of following her lord. Rin was almost delighted, her heart pounding over the chance that Kagome would choose to stay with Rin instead of her lord. But Rin’s minuscule smile disappeared, a sharp pain piercing her heart when Kagome picked herself up, dusted her skirt and left to follow Sesshomaru with only an apologetic smile at Rin.</p><p>Rin felt her eyes misting over, her heart empty and her throat tight as Kagome’s figure grew distant. She was now just a small dot of green beside her lord’s vibrant white. Rin knew with unspeakable clarity; her lord was courting Kagome and he had been saving all those green-coloured kimono for Kagome. Kagome’s favourite colour was green as well. Rin did not know whether to cry or laugh. The only two people she had loved so much were about to create a life together, move on, leaving her back. She laughed ruefully; they would never really ask for her opinion.</p><hr/><p>They did the dishes together.</p><p>“Here, Rin-chan, place this one on the top shelf.” Kagome passed a small bowl to Rin, their hands touching and Kagome withdrew quickly.</p><p>Rin swallowed a lump in her throat. Rin was taller than Kagome, now at the age of eighteen, standing a full five feet seven while Kagome was a petite five feet five. She stretched herself only a bit and her hand reached the top shelf, she placed the bowl over there carefully, this was Kagome’s favourite ceramic bowl, the one she had brought from her future home.</p><p>Rin stared at Kagome’s familiar face, her soft blue eyes dancing with the flame of the candle in their small, quaint hut where they had been living for the last three years. Rin swallowed her nervousness. She had started to understand something very tumultuous, her love for Kagome was not really something…normal. It was something, different and she hated herself for that, she was scared. But this was Kagome, she would understand, right?</p><p>Rin moved closer to the older woman, standing a hair breathes away behind Kagome and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she encircled her arms around Kagome. Rin closed her eyes and growing bold, enveloped Kagome more into her. Kagome to her very delight was not stiff or thrashing as she had imagined. Kagome, her Kagome felt pliant into her arms, shifting more into Rin. Rin was so happy that she felt her heart constricting from emotions so deep she could not place in words.</p><p>Rin dug her nose into Kagome’s collar, smelling the same scent she had felt filling her heart when Kagome had hugged her for the first time after she had returned. They stood there like that, Rin with Kagome in her warm embrace and Kagome with her head on Rin’s shoulder. It was a perfect little place for them, a place which belonged to only them and no one else. It was warm, wholesome and filled with promises of eternity.</p><hr/><p>They bathed together.</p><p>“Rin, would you mind passing me the soap?” Kagome shouted from her end of the pond. Rin giggled and moved closer to Kagome. Like she could let such a moment pass.</p><p>Encircling the petite woman in her arms, Rin lathered her body carefully, with gentle hands. The touches were not inappropriate, the circles made by Rin on Kagome’s flat stomach did not have any hidden meaning. But when Kagome arched into Rin, her back brushing against Rin’s nipples, Rin could not control her urges any longer and kissed Kagome hard on her neck, biting, sucking and licking a spot, which became her favourite very quickly.</p><p>Kagome melted into her arms. Rin pulled her closer and then they dunked together, sharing secret smiles under the water.</p><hr/><p>Rin circled the periphery of their shared hut every evening, looking for threats and for individuals in need alike. Kagome was a kind soul, she never allowed anyone in need of help to go away without listening to their story. Kagome always made a point to help everyone in need and such people would often frequent their hut.</p><p>But that evening a guest came by, a guest she did not want to entertain or allow into their hut.</p><p>“Sesshomaru-sama, this is as far as you go!” Rin stared at the daiyoukai, her former guardian and her biggest threat to win Kagome’s heart. Rin never took such threats amiably. But her respect for her lord had not been completely extinguished.</p><p>“Rin, you will allow my passage into Kagome’s hut!” Sesshomaru frowned down at Rin, his voice laced with ice no doubt the product of Rin’s disrespect.</p><p>“No can do, my lord! Kagome is indisposed at the moment.” Rin tried being polite with the stubborn man. But if not Rin, then who else knew the most about Sesshomaru. She knew the demon-lord from even the slightest flicker in his cold eyes.</p><p>“Rin!” Sesshomaru’s tone hardened, a warning that Rin had learnt from childhood, a warning she could discern even with her eyes closed. A warning ingrained deep into her bones. But she did not move aside, for submitting to Sesshomaru now meant losing Kagome forever.</p><p>“No, Kagome does not belong to you!” Rin’s voice sharpened, indignation bubbling inside her. She would not lose Kagome.</p><p>“Then who does she belong to? You?” Sesshomaru’s nose flared, a clear sign of his mounting anger. He glared down at Rin; his eyes filled with wrath.</p><p>“No, she belongs to herself!” Rin quickly replied back. She was not going to let him win this.</p><p>“Well then, allow my passage. As you are well aware, I have been courting her for a while now. She was meant to be mine, ever since the day she bested me. No other will do!” Sesshomaru’s masculine pride rang out. Rin’s skin crawled in distaste.</p><p>This society and its male pride. Rin’s yearlong deep-seated fury burst forth for the first time and before she even knew, she lunged forward pulling Sesshomaru down by the front of his haori, snarling into his face with a face full of suppressed tears and agony.</p><p>“You want to do that to her as well? Take Kagome away, take her will away? How dare you? Are you not satisfied with destroying one life already, Sesshomaru? Were you not satisfied with showing that my will was nothing to you, that you knew all along how I felt about everything, my life, my choices? Were you not satisfied by taking my life away from me, now you want to do the same to Kagome? Listen carefully, Sesshomaru, Kagome will not be one of your toys just to relieve your boredom and then to be abandoned after her use is over.”</p><p>“You could have stated your opinion Rin, I would have listened!” Sesshomaru spoke softly to the enraged Rin. Rin was overwhelmed by the sudden shock of his softly spoken words and she backpedalled, pushing Sesshomaru away from her.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Rin ran away, from her past, the face of her lord, the person she had misjudged for all this time.</p><p>Her shoulder brushed past Kagome. Rin stopped for a while, staring at Kagome with wide, ashamed eyes. Rin entered their hut and fell to the floor; gasping for breaths of agony and regret. She hit her chest hard, hoping that the pain would go away. She cried loudly, wailing all years’ worth of pain and misunderstandings. She could have just spoken to her lord then all of this would have been resolved. She should have spoken…</p><p>Rin was drawn into a warm embrace, the familiar smell of Kagome in her nose. Rin huddled more into Kagome’s form. She was pathetic, spiteful and a complete idiot. Now her regret for having shouted at Sesshomaru stung like a sharp thorn at her side. Kagome was still there and she was grateful but Rin wanted to slap herself fiercely because she was scared that Kagome would follow Sesshomaru, because really, who in their right mind would give up on the position of a lady and stay with a nobody like herself. Rin was pathetic, truly pathetic.</p><p>“Rin-chan, Sesshomaru never really wanted to leave you all alone.” Kagome stroked Rin’s hair with a gentle hand, providing her with the comfort she loved the most.</p><p>“Why did he not stop to talk to me then? Every time he used to visit Edo, he would just give me a parcel and leave. Why would he not speak to me, Kagome?” Rin felt like a whiny child, she was scared Kagome would see her as a child and all her effort to make Kagome look otherwise would be for nothing.</p><p>“Shh… Rin. He just did not want you to grow apprehensive about your place in this world. Sesshomaru wanted to give you the time. He would have spoken to you on your next birthday. He was planning to ask for your choice in life.” Kagome’s soft voice only made her feel smaller, more insignificant. She had misunderstood her lord so badly. She did not even know if she had enough courage to ask for his forgiveness.</p><p>“Well, go and tell him then, you are my choice!” Rin shouted at Kagome, embarrassed that she would be rejected.</p><p>The silence only made Rin feel worse. She looked up to come face to face with a blushing Kagome, her eyes diverted from Rin.</p><p>“Would you go with him?” Rin’s small voice squeaked out, her heart pounding with the fear of rejection.</p><p>“You tell me, Rin. If you are loud enough, I will hear you!” Kagome’s soft voice and red face would be etched in Rin’s mind forever.</p><p>“You are asking for my opinion?” Rin asked her dumbfounded. Her heart soaring with joy. Was there truly someone who wanted to hear her out. For the first time in her life, someone had asked her so passionately, so distinctly about how she felt. She should have known that her Kagome would never let her down.</p><p>“Of course. You were the one Rin, the one who stayed with me when all left me. You were there when I would stop eating because the warm rice reminded me of Inuyasha. You would coax me to eat some more, feeding me gentle and patient hands. You were there when I would wake up from a nightmare; singing me to sleep, holding me through those long nights. You took care of me when I ran that viral fever for a whole week, even when everyone was scared of its contagious nature. You were there when I needed you and even when I did not need anyone, you were there to just fill my days with your warmth.” Kagome’s forehead touched Rin’s with a gentleness which made Rin’s eyes well up with tears. No one had ever thanked her like this.</p><p>“Is that all, will you stay with me only for the gratitude?” Rin had to ask her, even when she was smiling and she knew what she would hear.</p><p>“No, silly! I would stay with you because you are my world, Rin!”</p><p>“Then stay here, Kagome! You are my choice, no one else would do!”</p><p>“Fine… then, just shut up and kiss me already!”</p><p>That was all the confirmation Rin had needed. She scooped up the older woman into her lap and locked their lips in a passionate embrace.</p><p>Tongues, lips, teeth and passion mingled with loud moans was all they knew. Their world slowed down into that small hut, at that moment. Rin suckled on Kagome’s lower lips and their tongues brushed in an erotic dance, forcing the air out of Rin’s lungs. She knew that they might asphyxiate if the intense kissing continued but years’ worth of passion mingled into their tongues as they pulled each other closer, much closer till no space was left between them. No space for doubts or regrets.</p><p>
  <strong>A/n: OH, GOD! I love this to bits!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This came out so beautifully. My God, maybe I will make more chapters if you all desire for it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This actually happened after watching that Rin was not given any chance in life and was so forcefully ripped out of her world in Yashahime. I hope I did her some justice. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lemme know how you felt about this one-shot. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>